


Pensamentos de Outono

by lucasdias960



Series: house&chase Parte 1 [4]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasdias960/pseuds/lucasdias960
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Series: house&chase Parte 1 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694521
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Parte 1

House não estava procurando um substituto para Chase. Seus assistentes restantes foram suficientes, e Cuddy, que estava muito preocupado com a economia de custos do hospital, inicialmente não teve objeções. É claro que Cameron, e especialmente Foreman, não gostaram da nova divisão do trabalho, mas isso era menos problema dele que dela. Com o tempo, no entanto, eles se acostumaram. House se certificou de que seu imunologista sensível não estivesse sobrecarregado, de modo que a maioria de Foreman ficou presa. No entanto, ele era muito cavalheiro para passar as horas extras para Cameron ou culpá-la.

A garota parecia estranha para ele desde que Chase se fora. Ela fez seu trabalho sem queixa ou motivo, mas suas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando ele a surpreendeu chorando violentamente em um cubículo do banheiro feminino no qual ele a seguira. Ele bateu na porta com a bengala.

"Cameron. Saia. Nós temos que conversar. "

Os olhos dela choraram, ela passou por ele debaixo do braço.

"Me desculpe. Eu sou ... tenho ... minha ... "

“Se você menstruasse, seria áspero e desagradável, mas choraria. Durante semanas, o interruptor de pedra. Mais precisamente, desde a partida de Chase. "

"Eu realmente não disse adeus a ele", ela sinalizou. "Eu sinto falta dele. Receio que ele nunca mais seja o velho. As palavras saíram dela. O que o surpreendeu, já que ela certamente discutira o assunto com seus amigos ou com seu intimidador platônico Foreman. Até que eles estavam cansados de confortá-los. "E além disso, não sei se posso confiar em você no que diz respeito a Chase. Ele mudou desde que viveu com você. Ele é mais um cara calmo de qualquer maneira, mas desde ... eu sinto que ele está comendo algo dentro dele. Algo que o perturba, o assusta. "

Ansioso por ouvir mais, ele inclinou a cabeça.

"Você não é tão amigável como ele sempre descreve. Isso significaria que você se transforma em outra pessoa e, como odeia mudanças, não consigo acreditar. Não consigo entender por que ele está protegendo você. Eu acho que você é compatível com seus medicamentos ou coisa pior. Talvez você o chantageie. "

"Então por que você não está feliz que ele tenha uma folga de mim?"

Ela apertou a mão sobre a boca e franziu a testa, depois se apoiou na pia com as duas mãos.

"Porque eu não sei como tratá-lo lá. Quem ele conhece. O que ele está passando, como está fazendo. Mesmo se eu escrevesse para ele ou o chamasse; ele nunca revela nada sobre si mesmo. E você não diz nada, exceto o que pensa do Dr. Descubra Moresby por telefone. "

Um colega foi ao banheiro e parou à vista de House. Ele acenou com a cabeça para ela, mas não fez nenhum movimento para deixar a instalação onde não havia perdido nada.

"Você acha que ele não pode ficar sem você, hein? Agora que ele não é apenas um aleijado mental, ele precisa da sua misericórdia mais do que nunca.

Ela olhou para ele.

"Casa! Como você pode ...? "

"O que você ama em Chase é a deficiência dele", ele continuou quase alegremente. Sua turbulência confirmou sua tese e ele ficou surpreso que ela não conseguia resistir a ele mais sutilmente. “Você não chora de tristeza, mas de vergonha por preferir vê-lo em uma cadeira de rodas por toda a vida do que apenas com ferimentos mentais. E ele fez, se não de mim, para que você possa confiar em mim pela primeira vez. Mas vamos deixá-los onde estão antes que Chase fique entediado.

Agora ela estava completamente consternada. Ele atingira um ponto dolorido. Ela foi silenciada, embora ele não pretendesse. De repente, sentiu pena.

"Ele está progredindo", ele a informou. Ele quase a tocou, mas rapidamente puxou a mão para trás quando ela olhou para o espelho e o observou por trás da franja. “É lento e ele não parece feliz com o que consegue todos os dias, mas estará novamente. Não tenha muitas esperanças ".

"Afinal, você pode se comemorar como um herói novamente."

Ela se endireitou e saiu. Ele a seguiu a uma distância respeitosa, sorrindo. Quando ela estava com raiva, lembrou-lhe um pirralho teimoso a quem foi negado um pirulito.

~~~

Desde a permanência de Chase no hospital como paciente, ele frequentemente fica em seu consultório. A casa, que parece tão vazia sem Chase, causou depressão. Ele estava distraído na clínica. Ele temia na frente de sua casa. Quando ele ligou o violão em uma noite particularmente solitária para se dispersar, ele não podia tocar sem recordar dolorosamente a alegria infantil de Chase quando ambos foram atormentados por insônia à noite, e ele tinha o instrumento desligou.

Wilson tentou animá-lo e o visitou o mais rápido possível ou o convidou para eventos onde ele se sentia deslocado. Ainda assim, ele honrou os serviços amorosos de Wilson, que culminaram em passar algumas noites em seu sofá desconfortável. A solidão com que ele se acostumara nos últimos anos tornou-se subitamente difícil. Ele estava feliz por qualquer atenção.

Ocasionalmente, ele fazia uma visita ao filme azul. Performance tardia, na qual ele era o único espectador em um cubículo perversamente luxuoso e lidava com gemidos na tela com pipoca crepitante. Às vezes, ele fechava os olhos, via Chase na frente dele e, apesar de sua liberdade de movimento, fica com as orelhas vermelhas quando apertou as pernas e ficou feliz por estar sozinho.

Ele deixou tudo no apartamento como estava. Ele encontrou a necessidade de tirar Chase de seus pensamentos, levando seus pertences de volta para seu próprio apartamento, embora Wilson o tivesse aconselhado a fazê-lo em uma psicologia da cozinha. Ele não queria cortar completamente o laço do relacionamento deles.

"Você está ficando mais louco do que já está", ele repreendeu quando House, brincando, confidenciou a ele que, em momentos fracos, ele tirava as roupas de Chase do armário e as cheirava alto.

Ele realmente sabia, e como era um homem com um forte olfato, esse método não menos bobo o ajudou a obter a ilusão da presença de seu perfumado assistente médico.

Ele voltou em uma noite chuvosa. Apenas ficou sentado, confiante, com as pernas afastadas em jeans, jaqueta de couro, camiseta e calças vermelhas na poltrona ao lado dele e sorriu para ele. Mais relaxado do que o via há muito tempo. A perna direita pendia do encosto.

"Você é a cabeça de uma criança, House", disse ele, divertido, o dedo fino entre os lábios, o que o fez parecer atrevido de uma maneira refrescante. "Por que você está levando minhas coisas para a cama com você? Eles amassam e eu não gosto de passar minhas camisas ".

"É apenas uma camiseta", sussurrou House, espantado ao vê-lo tão intacto e alegre. "Como você entrou?"

"Pela porta, de que outra forma? Eu tenho uma chave. "

Certo. Mas por que agora? Por que no meio da noite?

"As companhias aéreas operam a qualquer hora do dia", disse Chase com um encolher de ombros. "Eu queria estar com você. Eu peguei o próximo melhor. "

"Você está fugindo?"

"Mm ... não. Não diretamente. Estou saudável de novo, você pode ver isso. ”Para provar isso, ele se levantou e deu alguns passos. Tão leve como um sonho. Então ele afundou de volta na poltrona. "Bem? Convencido? "

House esfregou os olhos. "Eu ... não sei. Você é ... diferente. Não que eu não goste, mas há algo errado com você. Você está drogado? Você bombeou por aí? "

Ele estava rindo. Os dentes brancos e impecáveis brilharam no escuro, e House acendeu a luz da noite, quando Chase estreitou os olhos por um momento, depois os protegeu brevemente com a mão e depois se inclinou para frente. Os cabelos compridos caíam suavemente na testa, e House olhou hipnotizado para a cova sombria, na qual a veia jugular palpitava, destacando-se brilhantemente da sombra. Apenas olhando para eles era afrodisíaco. Ele lutou contra o desejo de tocá-la.

"Você não quer me ver feliz ou eu sou tão assustador?"

"Venha aqui", House perguntou sem tom. "Me faça feliz também."

Ele obedeceu. Seu alter ego bem-comportado, limpo e adorável. Sente-se na beira da cama e puxe inquieta- mente a gola da camiseta de House, rolando-a sobre o dedo. Seus olhos eram lascivos por trás das pálpebras semi-fechadas. E ele parecia tão jovem que House sentiu remorso por sua excitação. Seus movimentos desmentiam a aparência de menino; eles eram seguros e imparciais.

"Senti sua falta", disse ele com certa satisfação. "Como você eu. Você nunca vai se livrar de mim. Isso não é assustador para você? "

House não respondeu por enquanto; duro e com saudade dos mais jovens, uma ereção começando a pulsar entre as pernas.

Você não vai dormir com ele. Não até que ele não queira.

Mas tudo sobre o corpo infantil de Chase, seus movimentos distintos e o forte cheiro de sexo que ele emitia indicavam isso. Caro céu! Como ele deveria reagir, se não fosse dominado por emoções que ele mantinha sob controle por tanto tempo? Gemendo, ele agarrou a cabeça de Chase e a pressionou contra o peito. Os dentes fortes roeram violentamente sua pele sob o tecido de algodão. Ele respondeu imediatamente e desejou poder poupar os mamilos. Ele não fez. House mal podia falar com prazer.

"Se você soubesse ... o que você fez comigo enquanto estava fora. Eu nem deixei as prostitutas virem ... Elas não voltam, não é? Fique. Eu preciso de você. "

Chase não era o jeito que ele o conhecia, mas ele finalmente não se importou. Ele se deitou sobre ele; Sensualmente como seu peso, os lábios incomparavelmente suaves vagavam pelo peito e pescoço de House, provando e explorando todos os músculos, todos os poros de sua pele suada.

"Você não precisa ficar triste", ele murmurou com uma voz que parecia mais profunda e madura do que o normal. "Estou aqui."

~~~

Ele ofegou, ofegando. Estava escuro acima dele, embora a luz da manhã chegasse da janela através das persianas. Ele se livrou da camisa de Chase que cobria seu rosto. O alarme tocaria em alguns minutos.

“Chase?” Na sobremesa estava o recipiente aberto com os comprimidos. Chase se foi. Tinha sido um sonho, e meio e meio ele ficou aliviado ao ver consternação sobre seu comportamento instintivo. Uma alucinação. Ainda assim, ou talvez por causa disso, ele quase chorou.

Ele estava consumindo-se de um desejo de Chase, que ficou claro para ele agora, mesmo que ele não gostasse de admitir. O tempo não curou feridas e nenhum desejo por uma pessoa valorizada.

Dois meses se passaram e ele falava regularmente com os médicos atendentes em Seattle, mas nunca com Chase. Cristo, ele mal conseguiu reconstruir o sotaque australiano que adorava ouvir, apesar das provocações às custas de Chase.

Ele escreveu uma carta à qual não recebeu resposta. Mas isso não o incomodou depois do Dr. Morseby informou que Chase não sabia escrever, mas estava muito feliz com isso e pegou a carta no bolso do peito.

Ainda assim, parecia estranho corresponder de uma maneira tão antiquada. Absurdo também. Tudo o que faltava era que ele usasse papel para escrever com aroma de lavanda e perfume, o conteúdo parecia tão patético. Ele teria preferido se Chase o tivesse destruído.

~~~

Wilson estava esperando por ele. 

"Casa! Ouvi dizer que você não quer contratar outro funcionário. Isso me parece imprudente. Cuddy exulta, mas pense em Foreman e Cameron. Eles funcionam como - bem, como bois. "

"Você pode contratar alguém que lhe pareça adequado", House ofereceu arrumado. "Ou pergunte a Cuddy se ela conhece alguém que pode tomar o lugar de Chase. Pelo menos até eu voltar. "

"O que? O que isso quer dizer? Eu não entendo ... você poderia se expressar com mais clareza, é pedir demais? "

Wilson estava ofegando ao lado dele como um filhote de cachorro asmático. House levantou o queixo antes do elevador fechar.

“Amanhã vou para Seattle, Washington. O bilhete já está reservado. Estou visitando Chase. "

"Eu não acho que-"

A porta se fechou.

Cameron ficou inquieto ao informar sua equipe de seus planos. "Por favor, me leve com você!"

"Então quem faz o trabalho? Ou está se cuidando recentemente? Foreman, você me representa. Decente, espero. Não demorarei muito e Cuddy ficará de olho em você, então não há estupidez. "

"Uff", disse Foreman. "Isso é muita madeira que você carrega em mim lá."

"Ansioso por isso. Com isso, você me prova que é um sucessor digno ".

Foreman bufou e revirou os olhos.

"Estou sem idade."

"Você não deve demorar desde que eu seja seu chefe. Eu rapidamente interpreto arrogância como arrogância ".

Cameron deu a Foreman um sorriso compreensivo, que retornou os dentes latindo. Arrogância e arrogância eram as mesmas.

Ao contrário de seus medos, o chefe o apoiou quando ele chegou ao escritório dela, onde Wilson já havia assumido uma postura de luta.

"Claro que vou soltar você", disse ela, derretendo. “Estou muito emocionada, House.” Ela quis dizer isso honestamente, embora ele achasse ter ouvido ridículo. "Será bom para você vê-lo também. Você não existe desde que ele partiu. Estamos todos ansiosos pelo seu relatório, não estamos, Dr. Wilson? Ele parece estar indo muito bem, mas é sempre melhor experimentá-lo em primeira mão. ”

Ouvir Wilson cerrando os dentes deu-lhe um pequeno triunfo e compensou a angústia de como ele conheceria Chase. Parecia que anos se passaram desde que eles se separaram.

Cameron o encheu de lembranças para dar ao colega. Até Foreman não se deixou enganar e contribuiu com uma bola de feltro em preto e branco. Chase costumava brincar com o vermelho e o branco de House quando pensava em diagnósticos diferenciais no escritório.

Eles pediram cumprimentos calorosos, e Cameron respondeu e deu-lhe um beijo por Chase. Os lábios dela não eram tão inebriantes quanto os do garoto, como ele notou horrorizado.

Ele dormia inquieto à noite. Talvez tenha sido um erro querer visitá-lo. Ele interpretou que tudo tinha sido tão fácil quanto um mau presságio. Pelo menos Cuddy deveria ter ficado lá. Quanto a Wilson, ele não poderia ter reagido de outra forma. Em alguns dias, House realmente sentiu como se estivesse com ciúmes de Chase. Ele não teve que se queixar de falta , no entanto. Ele pressionava House desde que Chase se fora. E ele sentia muita falta da empresa para recusar.

Ele se levantou às três horas para preparar e fazer café. Ele estava nervoso como um adolescente antes de seu primeiro encontro. Era tolice deixar-se levar assim, mas ele não podia evitar.

Ele não podia comer nada durante o vôo. Como ele encontraria seu protegido? Os médicos que cuidaram dele fizeram um relatório vinculativo sobre Chase, e ele tinha uma esperança legítima de que ele seria melhor. Mas ele só teria provas quando o visse pessoalmente. Também lhe parecia estranho que ele não tinha permissão para falar com ele, embora ele pudesse imaginar o quanto Chase teria relutado em tocar o telefone como um bêbado.

Ele teve que ser surpreendido. Algo que ele realmente não amava.


	2. Parte 2

No final do outono, o prédio parecia repulsivo, quase hostil. Como se estivesse gritando que ele era indesejável e melhor recuar.

Ele mancou pelo caminho de cascalho até a entrada. À sua direita estava o parque vazio, que naquela época do ano afundava na desolação nua e montanhas de folhagens correspondentes, e ele deu de ombros e tremeu em seu casaco escuro na altura dos joelhos antes de seguir em frente. Um paciente prestativo no vestíbulo, que perguntou se ele estava procurando alguém, explicou que Chase estava sentado no parque perto da lagoa, independentemente do clima. Sua extraordinária história médica aparentemente o tornara uma celebridade clínica ou uma aberração, tanto na força de trabalho quanto nos pacientes. O que provavelmente não era adequado à relutância de Chase.

Depois de um rápido aceno para o endereço dela, ele foi para o lago.

Era visível de longe no crepúsculo nebuloso, que estava caindo rapidamente novamente. Ele usava um suéter e calças leves e parecia um verdadeiro graduado de Oxford no clássico visual de universitário. Nem um dia a mais de dezoito anos.

House suspeitava que ele estava sentado no banco do parque e engoliu a decepção ao ver a cadeira de rodas.

Chase não o notou. Ele se voltara para o seu perfil de menina encantadora; às vezes, jogava migalhas de pão na água em torno da qual os patos brigavam. Havia fones de ouvido nos ouvidos e, quando House se aproximou, ele o ouviu cantar suavemente uma melodia familiar que vinha do MP3 player. Otis Redding. Estes meus braços. Chase ainda engoliu algumas sílabas, mas House agitou seus esforços. Também não era necessário entender tudo. Ele conhecia o texto, que cunhou em sua emoção acolhedora, de cor.

Esses meus braços

Eles estão sozinhos, sozinhos e se sentindo azuis

Esses meus braços

Eles anseiam por querer você

E se você deixasse eles te abraçarem

Oh, quão grato eu serei

Ele parou, ouviu a voz quebradiça e o observou. Quando ele não estava alimentando os patos, seus olhos estavam fechados enquanto seus dedos rasgavam o pão macio.

De repente, ele se sentiu tão terrivelmente fraco e agitado que teve medo de desmaiar. Ele mancou lentamente mais perto.

Nem mesmo uma garganta limpou Chase de seu canto devocional. Ele parou ao lado da cadeira de rodas e gentilmente tocou Chase no ombro, que estremeceu e arregalou os olhos, em que um brilho de reunião se espalhou, que jogou a garganta de House.

"Dr. House - ele disse em um sussurro. Seus lábios, macios e bonitos como sempre, torceram em um sorriso assimétrico. "Eu não ouvi você vir ..."

Sua voz, estranha e ainda familiar, o dominou, e ele soltou o graveto e caiu de joelhos na frente de Chase na terra lamacenta para abraçá-lo e respirar profundamente em seu suéter de lã.

Chase escondeu o choque da curiosa saudação emocional de seu chefe sem dizer nada, mas sentiu o tremor percorrer seu torso esbelto. Comovido e intimidado, um pouco estranho, mas reconfortante, ele acariciou os cabelos e os ombros de House.

"Não", ele finalmente perguntou. "Você ... não deveria ... Não, por favor."

House levantou a cabeça e olhou para o jovem assistente médico, modelando suas feições faciais com os polegares.

"Senti sua falta", ele gaguejou. “Oh Deus, Chase. É mesmo, não é? "

Ele assentiu; uma centelha de diversão do sonho de House à vista.

No prazer de vê-lo novamente, o médico interessado em House analisou os olhos verde-azulados que lhe diziam que ele poderia estar tomando remédios. As pupilas estavam um pouco aumentadas; provavelmente a partir de barbitúricos, que cada preso era servido no café da manhã, independentemente de seus sintomas.

A rotina diária na clínica certamente não era um prazer, portanto, foram tomadas providências nesse sentido. O que não foi estúpido, mas pacientes fisicamente danificados, como Chase, sofreram mais do que aqueles para quem as drogas psicotrópicas faziam parte de sua rotina diária.

Mas ele estava consigo mesmo, mais animado do que House ousara ter esperança. Após o evento traumático em Mayfield, ele equipara a clínica a um maluco e temia o mesmo tratamento bruto.

"Eu não estou aqui como visitante", ele explicou um pouco sem fôlego sobre sua presença inesperada. "Eu vim buscá-lo."

No começo, Chase não disse nada. Ele olhou para House atentamente. "Ainda não ... até agora", ele respirou e pegou o graveto de House para entregá-lo, mas ele não fez nenhum movimento para pegá-lo.

"Sim, Chase, você é. E eu primeiro, não vou sem você, não tente mudar de idéia. Isso seria uma perda de tempo. Vou conversar com seus médicos, ficar uma noite no hotel e voar de volta com você amanhã. Você não pode dizer não. Eu cuido de você. Eu posso fazer isso melhor que o Dr. Moresby ou quem quer que tenha lhe pego sob suas asas. "

"Eu estou ... bem. Sério. "

“Mas eu não!” Ele não contava com desafio, de modo que reagiu com mais violência do que queria. Ele agarrou as rodas da cadeira de rodas e envolveu Chase com os braços. - E você está pálido, obviamente não come nada, congela no frio, o que não parece lhe interessar e não pode andar. O que os especialistas fazem com você, se não houver fisioterapia? Ou o seu terapeuta? "Com o queixo ele apontou para os patos.

Chase balançou a cabeça, intrigado com a repentina irritabilidade. House se inclinou para a frente e deu-lhe um beijo rápido na boca trêmula. Ele era tão fofinho que teve que se forçar a não aprofundar a ternura.

"Não é sua culpa, Chase. Estou preocupado com você, é por isso que estou de mau humor. Fico feliz que você possa falar novamente, mas gostaria de ter visto você sem a cadeira de rodas. "

"Eu nunca te vejo sem uma vara", respondeu Chase; Demorou um pouco para House entendê-lo. A frase foi mais longa e entediante. As letras das músicas fluíam de seus lábios com mais fluência, porque elas não precisavam ser ditas livremente. Ocorreu-lhe que Chase via o canto como terapia.

Os médicos podem ter sugerido isso a ele, mas como ele o conhecia, ele havia descoberto sozinho.

Ele agarrou os braços de Chase e o sacudiu levemente, como se quisesse recuperá-lo.

“Se você se resignou, tudo bem. Não posso. Eu estava antes do Dr. Moresby, seu médico, e eu parecemos pensar, ao contrário dele , que você pode aprender a andar novamente. Ele fez uma pausa por um momento, olhando para o rosto inexpressivo, até que algo lhe ocorreu. "Ou você não quer isso? Você quer ser aleijado, hein? Como eu. "

"Não", ele disse quase inaudível, mas não muito convincente.

"Não me diga que você se acostumou à cadeira de rodas. Então você estaria mentindo. Quanto tempo você acha que demorei para me acostumar a ser aleijada? Certamente não nove semanas. Você tem que lutar. Pode ser difícil, desconfortável e você pode enfrentar contratempos, mas ainda pode aceitá-los em um ano. Contanto que você não tente, não adianta reclamar. "

Eu quero falar Escrita. Leia sua carta. E então pode ir. Mas se não deveria ser, não posso mudar.

Chase House tentativamente estendeu o graveto pela segunda vez. O homem mais velho se endireitou com um gemido. A posição incomum da perna causou dor, que ele anestesiou com um Vicodin, depois devolveu a Chase e agarrou as alças da cadeira de rodas.

"Estou falando com o Dr. Moresby. "

Como o consentimento de Chase era o suficiente e House podia agir autoritariamente assim que ele entendesse o assunto, o assunto foi esclarecido na mesma tarde. O diretor da clínica se arrependeu de ter dispensado Chase, mas agir contra a vontade do paciente não estaria no espírito da democracia em que vivia. Uma observação estranha, pensou House, e ainda mais estranho foi o olhar com que o Dr. Moresby o considerou. Como se ele fosse forçar Chase a abandonar a terapia e desconsiderar a constituição.

“Amanhã você pode buscá-lo.” Ele se levantou de sua poderosa mesa de couro, inclinou-se sobre a mesa e olhou para a bengala e a perna de House. "Eu vou te dar Dr. Envie Powell como acompanhamento. "

"Isso não será necessário", House recusou.

"Eu não acho que você pode, Dr. Persiga usar assim que a cadeira de rodas for confiscada no avião de passageiros. Você é deficiente. "

"Apenas um manequim", House assegurou com uma piscadela. "Ambos. Pau e perna. Então as pessoas são um pouco legais comigo. Também é difícil para você. " 

~~~

A bagagem de Chase era mais complicada do que ele pensava. Graças a Deus, House só tinha sua mochila, que continha itens essenciais e os presentes de Chase, já que ele não pretendia ficar muito tempo de qualquer maneira.

Um funcionário da companhia aérea os ajudou a arrastá-lo para a banda, mas depois disso, ele ficou tão exausto que bufou e pediu desculpas pela distância.

O avião estava atrasado e eles estavam esperando no salão em frente ao balcão de check-in. House pegou café e um lanche. Ele gostava de ficar sozinho com Chase, girado em um casulo invisível ao redor do qual as multidões se moviam hecticamente. Era quase como mágica. E o garoto era tão incrivelmente etéreo que se perguntou por que sua ternura parecia repentinamente doentia.

Chase agarrou a caneca com as duas mãos e tomou um gole da bebida quente com cuidado.

House colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, que atrevidamente caiu para a frente. Ele estava quase orgulhoso de suas relações fáceis com ele agora, enquanto Chase ainda suspeitava de sua familiaridade bizarra e realmente não confiava na paz.

Mas o café estava bom. Ele teve que tomar chá na clínica. Ele até tinha sido acompanhado de um cardápio individual com o qual não havia concordado.

"Você tem que comer", House disse abafado e um pouco reprovador. "Os caras colocaram você em uma dieta?"

Seu vôo foi chamado. Não foi um problema através do terminal, mas quando eles entraram no avião e a aeromoça estava esperando para guardar a cadeira de rodas e House entregou-lhe a bengala, Chase começou a suar. Esperançosamente ele não esperava que ele se apoiasse nisso. House se inclinou para ele e ele passou os braços em volta do pescoço, o bastão nas costas de House.

"Ok?", Ele perguntou na parte de trás do pescoço. "Você está pronta? Segure firme. E não tenha medo. Se cairmos, vou me jogar no chão na sua frente para interceptá-lo. "

Ele levantou e nem balançou. De repente, Chase se sentiu envergonhado por nunca confiar tanto em seu chefe apenas porque tinha uma perna doente. Se outros pensassem nele no futuro, ele poderia ser enterrado imediatamente. E ele realmente sabia melhor sobre a força física de House. Ele até se sentiu mais seguro do que com o Dr. Wilson, que havia assumido essa tarefa no voo de ida.

Não estava longe dos assentos reservados, mas Chase gostaria de ser carregado para sempre. House parecia gostar também; ele riu um pouco quando o descarregou no banco. Chase retornou sua exuberância com um sorriso tímido.

"Você é adorável", disse House. "Mesmo se você não puder ir."

Ele adormeceu em seu ombro. Logo ele estava em uma fase REM, como House reconheceu pelo movimento de suas pálpebras. Ele colocou a mão na coxa e notou uma contração muscular curta. Não é um caso perdido.

~~~

Em casa, o tempo estava ainda pior do que em Washington. Mas isso não o afetou muito. House estava lá para levá-lo ao seu apartamento. Seu apartamento Chase estava tão exausto e feliz ao mesmo tempo que queria desmoronar ou jogar House no pescoço.

Mesmo que estivesse cansado da emoção do dia, era impossível dormir. House era provavelmente o mesmo; ele serviu um vinho tinto, colocou um prato da Billie Holiday e diminuiu a luz. A chuva ondulava e era tão aconchegante na sala mal iluminada que Chase suspirou confortavelmente. Mas sua agradável sonolência desapareceu quando House o colocou fora da cadeira de rodas no sofá.

"Quero ver você o menos possível nessa mercadoria feia", disse ele. "Isso afeta sua beleza."

De repente, ele sentiu como se estivesse sendo entregue. Estava tudo bem em uma cadeira de rodas, ali era oficialmente considerado intocável. Não está mais no sofá de House. "O que vamos fazer agora?", Perguntou seu chefe. "Diga a palavra S, senhor."

À espreita, insidioso e com desejo indisfarçado, seus olhos pousaram nele, vagando lentamente sobre seu corpo.

Tinha sido tão bom até agora, e agora ele estava destruindo tudo.

Mas ele não quis dizer o que House estava especulando.

“Dormindo?” Ele sugeriu hesitante e imediatamente se arrependeu de sua ingenuidade. Era exatamente o que House queria ouvir, como provou seu sorriso sardônico. Sexo e sono. Ambos começaram com S e pertenceram juntos a ele. Apesar de sua cautela, ele se apaixonou por ela.

"Temos pensamentos obscenos? Você quer testar para onde está paralisado? Sua ideia grandiosa não deve falhar por minha causa. "

Oh Deus! Que terrivelmente doloroso. House estava bêbado antes mesmo de tocar no vinho. Provavelmente, ele pediu uma garrafa de vodka no avião e tomou uma bebida enquanto ele - Chase - dormia como um homem morto ao lado.

"Eu não estou bêbado", disse ele, como se estivesse lendo mentes. "Eu apenas respondo às suas necessidades."

Necessidades. Não deseja. Como se ele não pudesse sobreviver sem a certeza de não perder sua potência. Além disso, era absurdo. Por que ele deveria dormir com House para descobrir?

"Você tem preocupações com isso, não é? Eu teria alguns no seu lugar. Eu também a tinha comigo. Estúpido, não é? Mas como homem você pensa sobre isso. Você é um homem, não é?

Ele brincava com ele, como sempre gostara desde que se conheciam. Sua mão tocou sua bochecha e ele automaticamente a colocou contra a palma da mão, o que foi bom. Nem muito quente nem muito frio.

"Tudo bem", ele sussurrou com voz rouca. "Se você ... cuidado."

Touché. Ele virou a mesa. House não conseguiu esconder seu espanto e ele afastou a mão.

"Você está bêbado?"

"Eu quero ... dormir com você - então eu tenho ... clareza." Como se isso fosse importante para ele.

A mão de House estava em seu estômago e o formigava. Ela o massageou gentilmente, rastejou por baixo do suéter, e Chase fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça gemendo contra as costas do sofá.

"Você realmente quer isso?"

Ele agora estava sentado na frente dele, continuando a massagem com excitação constante. A outra mão estava no quadril dele. Chase não conseguiu fechar as pernas quando House gentilmente as espalhou pelo corpo e a amaldiçoou por isso.

"Eu não posso acreditar na minha sorte."

"Por que eu deveria ... recusar? Eu ... não posso. Mesmo se eu quisesse ... Você pode fazer qualquer coisa comigo. "

House desabotoou cuidadosamente as calças antes de afrouxar o cinto e a cintura. Chase assistiu com espanto. Ele estava acorrentado a este sofá e teve que lidar com a loucura sádica de seu chefe, querendo ou não. Na verdade, ele esperava responder à pena de House. Se houver algum. Pena de casa.

"Estou apenas trazendo alívio para nós dois", House apontou seu olhar tímido, beijando-o no nariz. "Caso contrário, eles vão hiperventilar e eu explodirei."

Ele ficou aterrorizado e mal respirou quando House agarrou suas nádegas para puxá-lo em sua direção com um empurrão. Sua respiração ofegou.

O abdômen de House empurrou sem restrições contra sua virilha, e ele sentiu lágrimas nos olhos. Ele soltou um gemido do qual não sabia dizer se tinha medo ou prazer. De qualquer forma, ele se sentiu gradualmente perdendo o controle de si mesmo.

"Eu só quero o melhor para você. Confie em mim. ”Disse facilmente. House deu o tom. Apesar da excitação óbvia, ele estava em melhor controle que Chase, o que o acalmou um pouco, porque então ele sabia o que estava fazendo. Muitas vezes as coisas pareciam insanas que House instigava. Apenas para se tornar lógico depois.

"Respire e me envolva com suas pernas. Tão forte quanto você puder - ele ofegou na ponta do nariz, mantendo Chase inquieto com movimentos rítmicos para a frente que, de outra forma, teriam aumentado em uma de suas ausências notórias. Transe ou resistência; ele conhecia Chase tão bem agora. A posição meio ajoelhada entre o sofá e o chão era desconfortável, e Chase se perguntou como um homem com deficiência física poderia segurá-la. Finalmente, a maior parte do peso estava nas coxas, uma das quais estava danificada.

"O que o quê?"

"Coragem".

"Não"

House tomou uma decisão rápida e cruzou as pernas de Chase atrás das costas. O calcanhar do pé direito pendia sobre o peito do pé esquerdo. Por outro lado, House notou que ele usava os calçados esportivos leves de cano alto com os quais apareceu para House em um sonho. 

"Era assim que eu queria", House disse com aprovação, agora preso entre as pernas do outro. "É ainda mais apertado, certo? Vamos nos abraçar certo, ok? Esprema o ar do meu corpo pecaminoso com suas coxas bem torneadas. "

Chase sentou-se e agarrou House com braços e pernas enquanto ele respirava pesadamente em seu pescoço. Este último ficou onde estavam, mesmo quando House retirou as mãos com as quais ele segurara as pernas de Chase horizontalmente e as apoiou no couro do sofá em ambos os lados de Chase. Sua capacidade de animar as regiões musculares que estavam paralisadas do ponto de vista médico era pelo menos tão surpreendente quanto seu próprio sangue científico, pelo qual ele próprio ficou surpreso. No entanto, ele não duraria muito. Os cabelos louros e lisos e a estrutura macia e sedosa o deixaram fraco quando ele a bagunçou com uma mão e uma risada divertida entrou em sua garganta, que ele soltou na testa de Chase. Ele estava realmente assustado agora porque não conseguia se isolar.

Infelizmente, esse comportamento o estimulou, que quase beirava o sacrifício e ainda revelava horror e raiva. A pressão a que seus rins foram submetidos realmente o fez respirar intermitentemente.

"Me solte", ele respirou. "Apenas os braços. Suas pernas estão fazendo um bom trabalho. "

“Dói!” Chase chamou, mas ele acrescentou a pressão nos membros inferiores enquanto relaxava o superior. Quase submisso.

“Então acerte.” Ele colocou o suéter por cima da cabeça e a camisa por baixo, permaneceu em contato com o rosto bonito e suado, com os olhos fixos nele como a cobra de coelho.

Ele gostaria de morrer em sua pele pura. Ele era tão suave quanto uma criança no umbigo e, por um momento terrível, ponderou quantos anos Chase tinha antes de lembrar que, se Chase revelasse a história, não poderia ser processado por pedofilia. O que ele não faria de qualquer maneira.

A fragrância sensual o envolveu quente e suave. Diante de seus olhos, a artéria bombeava sangue pelas veias rapidamente. Ele estalou de brincadeira e acariciou com os lábios.

"Quieto. A coisa não vale a pena a sua emoção. Quanto mais flexível você for, mais divertido você terá. "

A espinha que ele estava examinando estava prometidamente dobrada sob as pontas dos dedos. Era quase uma coisa boa demais. Por que os médicos não lhe deram esperança de terapia?

"Nós vamos para o quarto. É mais legal lá - ele sussurrou para Chase. "Coloque seus braços em volta de mim novamente."

"Não ... não ..."

O que ele disse e fez não era mais o mesmo. Assim que House Chase sentiu os braços em volta dele, ele se levantou. A pressão em torno de seu centro diminuiu, mas como Chase ainda mantinha as pernas cruzadas, elas permaneceram frouxas em seus quadris, em vez de cair. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes. O exercício lhe perguntou mais do que ele pensava. Ele subestimou o medo e a força de Chase.

Chase escondeu o rosto no ombro de House e chorou exasperado por seu desamparo enquanto o carregava para o outro quarto. House fez barulhos sibilantes, o que, no entanto, incomodou o garoto mais do que os acalmou.

Ele gritou histericamente quando House caiu na cama com ele e foi forçado a pousar nele. Ele rapidamente rolou para o lado.

"Tudo bem", ele disse. "Nada aconteceu. Eu não poderia te deitar de outra maneira, me desculpe. "

Agora ele parecia desesperado. Se House o deixava de bruços, ele não tinha chance de mudar de idéia. Ele já tinha isso. Ele não quis. Seria muito humilhante. Mas ele não emitiu som, exceto por um soluço agitado.

"É terrível não poder se defender e depender da força do caráter de um homem velho, não é? Especialmente quando você é tão bonita quanto você e seu tio está tão sujo quanto eu.

"Casa ... por favor ..." Sem a roupa exterior, ele se sentia duplamente ameaçado e humilhado. Quando House amarrou os cadarços de seus sapatos, ele não percebeu a princípio. Mas ele não sentiu falta de levantar a pélvis. Ele estendeu a mão para os pulsos de House para impedi-lo de dar mais passos.

"Estou apenas ajudando você a sair", disse House, fazendo uma pausa e de repente muito gentilmente. "Ou você quer passar a noite na sua Levi Strauss?"

"Não me machuque ... por favor ..."

"Eu já tenho. Agora mesmo. É o suficiente por hoje. Tivemos um primeiro sucesso, você pode se orgulhar. ”

Perplexo, Chase permitiu que ele puxasse as calças completamente. De repente ele não se importou. House provavelmente estava certo. Se você não levasse o assunto tão a sério, seria meio ruim. Mas ele sabia que era doloroso. Ele descobriu. Talvez fosse diferente com House, mas certamente não divertido.

Ao contrário de sua expectativa, House se levantou, enfiou os braços sob o agachamento e as costas de Chase e o deitou na outra metade da cama grande, cuja capa estava dobrada para trás. Então ele o cobriu.

"Boa noite. Eu durmo no sofá por enquanto. Se precisar de algo, ligue. A porta está aberta. "

Era estranho vê-lo andando pela parede com o braço estendido, a mão direita na coxa dolorida, sem o bastão. Como se estivesse faltando uma parte do seu corpo. Mesmo quando o carregava nos braços, ele parecia menos frágil.

"Espera! O que você quer dizer com sucesso? "

Em seu tom, espanto misturado com decepção. Sobre o fato de que nada aconteceu ao extremo? O pensamento fez House sorrir. A tristeza de seu aluno era tão trágica a esse respeito que quase parecia divertida novamente.

Ele parou no meio do caminho e se virou.

"Você não percebeu isso? Suas pernas. Você pode movê-los. "


End file.
